Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 728 - Cash Only Opportunity
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #728 - Cash Only Opportunity is the seven-hundred twenty-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-seventh episode of Season 7. Video Overview Opportunity's Last Dance Kurt admits he almost forgot what to say to start the episode, then leaves the Hidey Hole to head west with Wolfie. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $23,611.97. Kurt has came out with a new t-shirt he's been working on for years, the Far Lander biker gang shirt. It's not a huge moneymaker for Kurt, but they were in demand back in the day. The Opportunity rover on Mars completed what was a 90 day mission that ended after 15 years. Kurt remembered watching them land online, and stresses that the rover didn't 'die' but 'completed its mission'. Kurt says the meme of the rover's last words talking about it getting dark isn't quite accurate, it really sent a status report in binary. The rover was also not played a song, it played in Mission Control. Curiosity is fine, and the InSight lander was fine too. YouTube Disaster Continues Some creators found out that YouTube was being used for nefarious purposes and home to a shadow community. Advertises have pulled out of YouTube in response, causing creators to lose money again. YouTube also announced that comments may lead to videos getting demonetized, which worries creators. Even if some fans don't read the comments, plenty of people still do. Kurt feels that allowing free comments changed a lot of how the Internet worked. Kurt feels like he could turn off his comments, but videos with more comments and engagement get more visibility. YouTube the service is really good, but the platform is horrific. People thought the AI massacre would be smart robots, but it's turning out to be dumb algorithms. It used to be that a mere seven people were hired to deal with all the copyright strikes on YouTube. Kurt suggests that if you are following a creator that lives is Los Angeles, they probably went there to be famous and are awful. Question: How did your family in Chicago handle the cold wave two weeks ago? I heard it was as low as -21 degrees Fahrenheit with a wind chill of -41 degrees Fahrenheit. What's the most cold and snow you have experienced? Kurt says that it did indeed get that cold when he was in Chicago. He had fun getting the mail in jeans in a t-shirt in extreme cold and heat. Question: Do you use cash for anything anymore? He paid in cash for the tattoo he got. When he got a lot of cash at Christmas, he did not know what to do with all the change he was flooded with. Kurt decides to make this a four day episode. Question: Do you ever miss the old neighbor's garage door? The best guest star ever in my humble opinion Kurt says it was actually his own, but quickly remembers it was indeed his neighbor's. He investigates a spire reminding him of past F3 monuments, and makes it a fake Hidey Hole. Next month will be the eight-year anniversary on March 6th. There have been thoughts about making FLoB-athons annual, and that would be a time to do it. Kurt cautiously thinks toward the end of March he will do a FLoB-athon. Question: I love the upgrade to the weekly series, but when will it become monthly? Also, of the racing games you've played, which one has the most realistic controls? Thinking about all the games he's played, Kurt thinks Assetto Corsa wins easily.